


【镜梦】潜入冬日的雪

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 镜飞彩一时兴起，在网络上找到了一个提供按摩服务的站点。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 15





	【镜梦】潜入冬日的雪

“永梦”走出站台，他看起来比照片上还要年轻。镜飞彩默默从人群中站出一步，小幅度回应了永梦的招手，永梦笑逐颜开，小跑着凑过来。

“您是飞彩先生吗？”他用了敬语。永梦穿着一身卡其色大衣，露出的脖颈刚冻出了一点粉红色，大量的白气漂浮在脸边。

镜飞彩快速地点了下头，有些手足无措地感觉到永梦揽起了自己的胳膊，微微把一点重量搭在自己身上。飞彩僵硬地被永梦半拉着行走，他们挨得太近，永梦身上的甜香全钻进飞彩鼻子里了。

没有绕太久弯，因为飞彩曾经说不在意旅馆的消费，但最好价格高一点，所以永梦没有特意寻找价格低廉的情人旅店。他停下时，其实也在继续评估飞彩的消费能力，但飞彩没有半句意见，径直走进了价格不菲的酒店之中。

“飞彩先生先洗吧。”走进房间后，永梦谦让地说道。淋浴时飞彩还没想清楚这一次多半出自好奇的消费算不算得上正确的选择，但是无意中点进那个页面，看到附有永梦照片的一小篇简介之后，“见一次”的想法就一直萦绕不去。要不是永梦本人看起来太像未成年人，而不是网站上的“22岁”，他现在的犹豫可能会少一些吧。

和自己同龄，只是看着永梦的打扮大概怎么都不会联想到这一点。镜飞彩习惯了在西装和白大褂之间切换，衣柜里找不出半件有趣的衣服。今天穿来的灰色大衣已经是最不正式的一件了，却还是显得比永梦老成不少。

打开浴室门时，永梦只穿着衬衣，光裸着双腿等在外面，一下一下踮着脚，看起来有点无趣的样子。不过一见到飞彩走出来，他又把那副偶尔露出的锐气收了回去，柔和地抿嘴微笑，等飞彩走出后才进去。水声和蒸气遮住了永梦的声音、身形，飞彩坐在床角，百无聊赖地随便翻看着酒店的宣传页。

“让您久等了。”永梦走出来，身后是蒸腾着水汽的浴室。他走在正中间的灯光下，皮肤光洁无暇，一瞬间像是步入尘中的精灵，镜飞彩看得发怔。然而就在他又踏出一步，白炽灯光没有再恰到好处地跳跃在他身遭的水蒸气上时，永梦看起来又完全是个尘泥之中的凡人了。

“永梦，那个是真名吗？”飞彩背过身，让永梦按压后背。比起专业的按摩师，永梦的技法说不上有什么特别，可能更像给家长捶背券的孩子程度，其中的差距都被对话填补了。

“一部分。”永梦含糊地说，“飞彩的名字也不像真名呢。”

“不，是真名。”飞彩说，“我不擅长起昵称之类的事。”

永梦轻笑两声，笑时的震动也轻触在飞彩身上。他不再按压，反而滑下了床，跪在床边，抬头看向飞彩的侧脸。就算是飞彩也读懂了其中的意义，便坐起身，正好让永梦跪在自己两腿中间。

“飞彩……看起来很期待的样子。”永梦跪起来，凑在飞彩腿根，真正触碰到阴茎之前又抬头和飞彩对视一眼。似乎相当冷酷的客人正因为紧张捂着嘴，脸颊像醉酒一样飘着红。

他注意到飞彩另一只手抓皱了床单，阴茎却只是普通地勃起。永梦清了一下嗓子，张嘴吞进龟头，听到飞彩惊呼一声，只好急急吐了出来，询问地抬头看向飞彩。

“不，没事。”飞彩吞咽了一下，“继续吧。”

“不用紧张哦。”永梦伸舌顺着柱体上舔，含糊不清地继续说了下去，“我会很温和的。”

被含着的快感是一回事，亲眼看到这样精致的男孩……男人，心甘情愿地张开嘴巴，小心地不让牙齿剐蹭到，一点点含进自己的阴茎的冲击感实在是太过激烈。飞彩一开始对对方保持的轻视消失不少，多半是被胸口涌上的来路不明的怜惜之情冲淡的。

对同性的怜惜，以往只是想到这个念头飞彩就会觉得不适，但真的被永梦含着阴茎就是完全另一回事了。永梦发间和身上的花香气浸泡着飞彩，飞彩昏昏沉沉，只是低头看着永梦下垂着的睫毛就觉得胸口发痒。

射精之前永梦移开了，用手接下精液，抬头时发现飞彩不知怎的显得有点失落。

“味道很浓郁呢。”永梦起身擦干净手掌，微笑着坐在飞彩身边，侧头贴在飞彩耳边问：“下一次想要我吃下去吗？那样也可以的。”

飞彩面颊赤红，一声不吭地点了点头。

“我……我想问一下永梦的时间表。”镜飞彩有些尴尬地说，明明他正独身留在自己宽大的卧室中，没有人有机会听说这件事来对他妄自评价。接话员是个年轻女孩，至少听起来上这样的，她轻快地报出了时间，告诉他这一天晚上永梦就可以去。

“今天……今天吗？”镜飞彩听起来有点结巴，接话员立马贴心地告诉他之后的时间也可以预约，但飞彩只是一时有些紧张罢了，“好啊，晚上，八点可以吗？”

于是他又见到了永梦，从车站来往的人群中他一眼就辨识出了永梦，永梦这回裹了一条五颜六色鼓鼓囊囊的大围巾，像是手织的。如果飞彩自己会编织，绝对不会买下这种一团乱的过渡色毛线，不过这围巾倒是和永梦今天穿的外套袖口上的一圈彩色格子挺搭配的。永梦刚走出站台时本来是面无表情的，看到飞彩冲自己挥手时，一瞬间换上了淡淡的笑容。

飞彩不知道自己从哪得出来的结论，张开了手臂，接住了小跑过来的永梦。永梦哼笑了一下，又带着他走进了之前的酒店。

流程几乎是完全一样的，这回他们聊到了飞彩的工作，聊到了天气，和让人烦恼的节日季节。那么多节日，那么多人成双结对，有无数个礼物要准备。

“你没有到22岁吧。”飞彩肯定地说。这时永梦正在穿衣服，明明只是口交，永梦为什么要脱得那么彻底？

永梦笑了一下，他不想回答什么问题时一向是这么糊弄过去的。这不是个好风俗从业者的办法，但是他懒得撒谎。

“你们的服务……只能提供到这个程度吗？”飞彩换了个问题，永梦系腰带的动作停了下来，歪着头，斟酌什么一样凝视着飞彩。

“店里确实是这样没错。”永梦坐在床边，扭头盯着飞彩，“但飞彩可以做我的朋友。”

他伸手要过了镜飞彩的手机，留下自己的联络方式，侧头亲了一下飞彩的脸颊。

“下次见。”永梦拉开房门前笑着说道。

又结束了，飞彩疲惫地躺回床上，脑海里重复着永梦跪在自己腿间，张开嘴的画面。他家的社区有一窝流浪猫，偶尔飞彩步行出门采购时会碰到它们。在身为兽医的母亲的影响之下，他很怜惜小动物，尽管表面不太像。飞彩会从购物袋里挑点小猫能吃的东西，小猫会去吃，但是在他走之前都躲在目视范围内的远处，警惕地看着他。上班、下班都有司机接送，飞彩和流浪猫的缘分实在浅薄，幸运时才产生那么一星半点的交叉。永梦……永梦就像那些流浪猫一样，但至少只要他付钱永梦就会凑过来，随便他抚摸下巴，或者摸别的地方。

十二月了，接下来是圣诞节、新年，镜飞彩的工作会变得极端的忙碌。以往这是无关紧要的，但想在圣诞节找人陪伴的人一定很多，永梦会很忙的，而飞彩不想想象永梦的繁忙，除非他……

“永梦吗？”飞彩拨通了永梦留下的号码，“我是飞彩，把圣诞节空出来。没事，我去不了也会付钱的。”

冲动、愚行，飞彩挂了电话，对半分钟前的自己嗤之以鼻。他明明见过永梦刚走出车站的表情，像对所有人都竖着毛的流浪猫，和自己完全是两个世界的人，他居然会想这种人过圣诞节。

但是被永梦挽着胳膊，永梦发丝上的香气顺着风传进鼻腔里时，他确实觉得顺心如意，甚至搭上了永梦的腰。永梦评价他的精液时，他觉得很新奇，而且从没发现自己会因为这种事高兴。

宝生永梦很意外自己会在平安夜就接到那个“飞彩”的电话，他不是只要了圣诞节吗？但飞彩毕竟是个多金的顾客，放弃一下自己的休息日也没什么关系。外面下着雪，永梦出门了才发现，但没时间回去拿伞了，飞彩现在就想见他。

雪刚刚下了薄薄的一层，鞋底踏在上面几乎毫无感觉，永梦一边走一边围上围巾。飞彩叫得太匆忙了，他没来得及做什么准备，只能匆匆把刚热好的速食意大利面又放回冰箱去。

走进站台时永梦开始觉得后悔，这样就要陪飞彩一整夜了，他几乎没有这样的经历，他的服务通常都在两个小时以内。两个小时，一周或者两周见上一两次，同所谓的熟客也不过保持这样的关系。飞彩呢？飞彩肯定从来没有跟男人做过。

随叫随到的，显得他很投入似的。永梦扭了一下脚腕，默默计算起来时间。将将能赶上，可能会迟到几分钟，如果是那个格外严肃的飞彩的话可能会生气的吧。但飞彩很好哄，没什么好担心的。

雪比他出门时已经厚上了不少，飞彩提着一个小纸袋，单手插在口袋里，好像在查看什么手机上的信息。永梦突然起了玩心，轻手轻脚地绕到飞彩背后，一下用双手蒙住了飞彩的眼睛。

“永梦？”好像也没有别人会这时过来了，飞彩小声试探性地问道。

“答对了！”永梦撤下手，用完美的笑容侧头看向飞彩，“还去之前那家吗？”

飞彩摇摇头，看向另一边的商业街，“先去吃饭吧。”

不算是太不合理的要求，但飞彩不会觉得奇怪吗？永梦点头应下，漫不经心地抓上飞彩的手臂。取悦客人的很重要的一点，要满足客人的心理需求，而通常会联系他们的人都很渴求被爱的感觉。不过永梦一开始以为飞彩是会讨厌这样粘在一起的走路方式的，没想到飞彩居然很是受用。

“这个，希望你收下。”用完晚餐后，飞彩在餐厅外打开了纸袋，拎出一条缀着一颗绿宝石的项链。他颇犹豫了一会，本应该在晚餐时就送出去的。那样永梦就可以在温暖的室内直接戴上它，不像现在，永梦圆睁着眼，很困惑地盯着他，雪花静静地落到永梦的发顶。

“我知道你是男人，可能不喜欢这一类的东西……”飞彩继续伸着手，项链盘在手心，“但是我觉得很适合你。”

雪同样飘落在飞彩身上，落在他发棕的发丝上，软趴趴地融化。永梦双手抱着围巾，被飞彩沉重的情感压得喘不过气，呆滞地直视飞彩。

飞彩抬手扑掉了盘在永梦帽子上的雪，手指擦过永梦的耳尖。如果永梦拒绝，他就不知道接下来该怎么办了。

“你……”

“谢谢，很漂亮。”永梦接过项链，把它放回了纸袋中。

心脏倏地收紧了一下，永梦低垂着脸，站到飞彩身侧，抓在飞彩手臂的手指稍微抓紧了一点。他用右手抓着围巾，希望落在脖颈的雪能让自己冷静下来。

飞彩瞥了眼永梦光滑的脖子，雪花滑进那里就飞快地被暖化了。两人踩在积雪上，在吱吱的踩踏声中慢慢地移步，走进酒店前，他们都从帽子上抖下了一大团雪。

在浴室里脱衣服时，永梦咳了几声，但没太在意。为了效果好看一点，他的浴袍只是松松地系在腰上，一半胸膛裸露在外。果不其然，飞彩凝视着他被浴室的热气蒸得粉红的肌肤，视线慢慢地移到他光裸的脚上。

“飞彩是第一次吗？”永梦跨坐在飞彩大腿上，手指扶着飞彩的手臂。尽管飞彩不像是经验丰富的样子，但飞彩出手那么大方，很难说都有什么人接近过飞彩。

“和男人……是的。”飞彩感觉到自己脸颊正在一点点升温，跟永梦身上还没散尽的浴室的热气绝无关系。永梦微笑了一下，他总是做得那么体贴，笑容就只是笑容，不掺杂任何恶意，他只是想让飞彩放松一点。接下来他的音量放得很低，就算趴在耳边飞彩也要仔细一点才能听清，“我已经做过准备了。飞彩想怎么做？我是说……姿势。”

飞彩的嘴唇蠕动了一下，好像很难说出想到的词汇。永梦盯着飞彩半张开的嘴唇，刚想吻上去时感觉身体被飞彩轻而易举地提了起来，旋即又被摔到床上。他好像在那张床垫上弹了一下，正面位，永梦想到。

浴袍像水流滑过鱼鳞一样不知道什么时候脱下了，从床边滑了下去，飞彩拨开永梦大腿的手指有点发抖，这是前所未有的事情。永梦的手放在腰间，手肘把上身支了起来，观察着飞彩的动作。飞彩产生了种被老师观察着的错觉，他把手指探了进去，果然是做过了准备，直接伸进第二根手指也没什么抵抗。

“需要我舔一下吗？没关系，第一次硬不起来……”永梦瞥到了跪坐起来的飞彩已经半勃起的阴茎，“抱歉，我说太多了。”

飞彩把龟头凑过去时，永梦含着自己的右手手掌，睫毛随着他眨眼的次数一抖一抖。一直到飞彩整个插进去，永梦发出一声压抑过的痛呼，飞彩才抬起头。他的胸膛上下起伏，显然沉浸在插入的快感之中，却还想照顾比他经验丰富多了的永梦。

也许像飞彩这样的人天生就是完美的情人，飞彩把永梦咬着的手拉开，揽到自己肩膀上。永梦犹豫了一会，才把虚悬着的手落下。

飞彩微笑了一下，低头轻落下一吻。永梦闭上了眼，呼吸湿热，飞彩再度吻了上去，永梦睁眼时却流出了泪。

“只是有点疼而已。”永梦呢喃着，揽着飞彩继续接吻下去。

凌晨三点二十七，飞彩的手机是这么告诉他的。永梦已经坐在床边，正往脖子上套毛衣，飞彩不讲理地把永梦拽了回去。

“不许走。”飞彩睡得声音朦胧，“现在……太早了。”

“我有点事情。”永梦想推开飞彩的手臂。他在撒谎，他早为了飞彩清空了圣诞节的计划，一整天都是飞彩买下的。

但事到如今，他开始害怕了。飞彩似乎分不清自己花钱买到的是什么，但总不能连他都想不清楚。

“不许走。”飞彩又一次说道，“我们说好了的。”

永梦被拽进了飞彩的怀抱之中，后背隔着衣物贴在飞彩胸口。似有似无地传来的是飞彩的心跳，健康地持续着。飞彩睡着了，这回大概是睡熟了，永梦轻巧地从他的手臂中钻了出来。

心脏狂跳不止，永梦站着穿裤子时几次都没正常地穿进去，脚一滑歪倒在地上。幸好床边铺了厚重的地毯，他触地只发出了一声闷响。飞彩翻了个身，永梦一时绷紧了身体，一动不动地维持着下巴搁在地上的狼狈姿势。

“我来帮你吧。”飞彩又转了个身，轻飘飘地落在永梦旁边。他看起来既不像是清醒也不像是还在梦中，但他确实把永梦抱回了床上，似乎根本没看出永梦已经穿好了上衣，还帮永梦拉上了被子。

没关系，我是专业的——永梦默念着，脱下了上衣，侧头睡去。反正这样的夜晚也不过是假象罢了，像窗外的雪一样，温度一升上来就无处可藏。

**Author's Note:**

> 但是白天飞彩收到了紧急的工作通知，匆匆离开了。


End file.
